nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Petram
This is not in any way official, just a story I made up. -'Taka' The history of Petram goes a long way back, to a small little planet called Earth. This planet was filled witth diverse species and cultures, spanning from the depths to the oceans to the highest mountains. This world was covered in "Nations." These Nations were organizations of humans, meant to keep civil order, and organize and unite people, to make sure the entire or large human populations done devolve into in-fighting and civil war. The history of nations on Earth goes far back, farther than we can fit on this page for now, so we'll just focus on the events that lead to the events of Petram. Breakdown of Relations As many know, the current powers of this Earth Year (2077) were the United States of America, The Chinese Peoples Republic, and the Russian Federation. relations between the three powers were tense, and all had their respective spheres of influence. With China Controlling most of the Asian Sphere, Russia controlling most of South America, and Half of Africa, And the USA controlling all of North America, and most of Europe, along with Australian, African, and Middle Eastern Territory. All of the superpowers currently were engaged in a Cold War, with huge militaristic advancements, with technology such as laser guns, hovercraft, and space weaponry. Conventional Warfare and the Unions After a while, all three superpowers signed unification pacts, making every nation within their sphere of influence join together to form a a huge superpower. these nations became the: Greater Asian Confederacy, Oceanic Treaty Organization, and the Russian Empire. And after the events of the Ukrainian Revolts '''and the '''New Guinea Assasinations each nation declared on each other, starting the events of the final world war. Secret Pacts and Project Petram After WW3 was declared, casualties were in the millions on the first month. Thousands died for a meager mile of land. This war seemed it would drag on forever. No nation was gonna capitulate this early into the war, and they all had too much pride to negotiate a treaty, so the Russian Empire and the Greater Asian Confederacy secretly made a temporary NAP to take out the OTO. But the OTO had another secret plan. The OTO knew it was gonna die from the start of the war, and had taken precautions against it. And so Project Petram '''was put into effect. '''Project Petram Project Petram was a terraforming project by the OTO to terraform Mars into a sustainable habitat for life, then move there and rename themselves as the Greater Martian Alliance. They already had the sufficent technology to land humans and equipment on Mars, and Terraforming it would be easy, but it would take time. Space Race As the OTO worked on Petram, the other 2 nations scrambled to take out their land capabilites, crippling thier work in space and effectively stopping the supply to Petram. Countdown RE/GAC forces take Australia. Mars is around half Terraformed, Population: 56,700. RE/GAC forces take all African OTO territory, Mars is around 4/6's terraformed. Population, 70,000. RE/GAC forces take all OTO Territory up to Alsace-Lorraine. Mars 5/6 terraformed, Population 70,000. RE/GAC forces take all OTO SA Territory. Mars fully terraformed, Population up to 1mil and growing. RE/GAC forces take all OTO american Territory up to Toronto and Baja California OTO realized that it wouldn't be possible to finish the project, so they worked on a different objective before they died. They use experimental mind control technology, which implants an entire alternate world history in the minds of the current Martians. This was to prevent the events of what happened on Earth, so that the human race would never lose so much life again. Due to the experimental status of the technology, over 756,000 people died. And to make sure the RE/GAC alliance wouldn't get to Mars, they fired all their nukes at key points around the world. At volcanos, tectonic plate lines, cities, anywhere where they would do the most damage. RE/GAC responded with their own nukes, but due to OTO interference, some fired at themselves, and at eachother. And so, the world went silent. And life continued on this new world of "Petram" The world that never knew where it came from. Or who it used to be. References Some connections in-game that might support this story is the fact that expand borders gives you so little land (because your on mars), and that the biggest nation in the game is around as big as honduras. Also explains why the overall population (of active players) is around 300 million or so, nowhere near earth's total population. Created on a late Tuesday night, by Taka :P